This invention relates generally to wallets for carrying personal items and, more particularly, to a wallet having multiple slot access points to respective pockets arranged in a slim-line configuration that is easy to carry and access.
A wallet is a relatively small and flexible carrying case traditionally used to carry currency, credit cards, personal identification documents, insurance information, photographs, and the like. Conventional wallets are arranged as a bi-fold or tri-fold case having a single access point to a main pocket and then slots accessible from one side for insertion of cards. Some wallets have auxiliary transparent components configured to display photographs.
Although presumably effective for their intended purposes, traditional wallets quickly become bulky and important documents or cards become lost, difficult to find, and even more difficult to remove. Therefore, it would be desirable to have a lighter weight wallet having multiple thin sheets mounted one atop the other and defining multiple edge openings giving access to multiple internal pockets. Further, it would be desirable to have a lighter weight wallet in which each side edge provides an opening to a single pocket, each opening and pocket being displaced 90 degrees from a next pocket. In addition, it would be desirable to have a lighter weight wallet defining a slot or channel in at least a top sheet that enables the contents of a top pocket to be visible and to slide out with a swipe of the user's finger.